


Will You Be My Valentine

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Yasmin has been feeling so much for the doctor and she really wants to ask her to be her Valentine, will she work up the courage or chicken out?
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 14





	Will You Be My Valentine

It was February and that Holiday that people dreaded if they weren't in a relationship, Valentine's Day! Some chose to celebrate it by celebrating being single and celebrating with friends. Yaz was thinking of buying the doctor a card and giving her a rainbow heart scarf that she had her eyes on. She couldn't help but wonder though, what if the doctor wouldn't like it? I mean what if the doctor would reject her feelings or her gifts? Would the doctor just take them to be polite or would they actually mean something to the doctor? Yaz felt quite nervous as her mind was drowning in these thoughts! However, she decided to go to the shop and get the card and scarf for the doctor. When she arrived back home, she went and put the stuff in her bedroom.

* * *

The doctor had already bought her fam some solid chocolate hearts and she picked out a couple of nice cards. The one she picked out for Yaz was extra special and sweet. She always thought so highly of Yaz and made it known. Graham and Ryan were away that day doing their own thing, so the doctor gave them both their chocolate and cards ahead of time. She was thinking about going over to Yaz's place to drop off stuff for Yaz, but that might make Yaz's mum start asking a bunch of questions. The doctor parked her Tardis by Yaz's place and sat alone in there, thinking of what to do.

* * *

Suddenly she heard a knocking on the Tardis door! She jumped, when she heard the knocking, walking over slowly opening the door and seeing Yaz standing there. "Oh Yaz, what are you doing here?" Yaz grinned. "I could ask you the same thing.." The doctor smiled, "I was thinking of dropping off a couple of things I got you for Valentine's Day. but then I didn't wanna intrude." Yaz smiled, "Well, no one is home, so why don't you just come on inside my place if you want.." The doctor nods. She grabs her stuff, shoving it quickly into a bag so Yaz can't see, then they both walk out of the Tardis and head into Yaz's place. "You can have a seat on the sofa, I'm just gonna go in the back room and get you the stuff that I got for you." The doctor sits down and Yaz goes into the other room, getting the stuff. She walks out of the room and joins the doctor on the sofa. 

* * *

"You look nervous Yaz, how come?" The doctor can sense Yaz's tension. "I just really hope you like the gift that I bought you!" The doctor smiles, "I'm sure I'll love it Yaz!" Yaz swallows hard, "I mean, if you don't love it though you can just be honest with me." The doctor grabs Yaz's hand and squeezes it gently, "You know I am always honest with you Yaz." They exchange their cards first, the doctor tears up from the card Yaz got her. "Oh Yaz, this is so sweet!" Yaz blushes and smiles, "You deserve it doctor!" Yaz reads the card the doctor got her and realizes how heart felt it is, she tears up. "Doctor, I can't believe you love me so much!" The doctor smiles, "Of course I do." Yaz quickly thinks of what she said, "I mean as a friend of course." The doctor grins, "You don't have to explain Yaz." 

* * *

The doctor digs into the bag getting out her gift. She sees the rainbow heart scarf and her eyes light up like a kid in a candy store! "Oooh Yaz it's beautiful!" Yaz smiles, "You sure, you like it?" The doctor smiles, "I don't just like it, I love it!" The doctor wraps it around her neck. The doctor secretly has a heart necklace in her pocket for Yaz but she doesn't know about giving it to her, I mean now she feels like she owes her more than just a chocolate heart but isn't sure what to do! Yaz grabs in the bag and pulls the chocolate heart out. "Mm my favorite kind of chocolate!" Yaz smiles, "Thank you doctor!" 

* * *

"I'm glad you love the chocolate but...." The doctor looks nervous. "But what doctor?" Yaz questions her. "Nothing." The doctor says while looking down. "Please doctor tell me, what is it?" The doctor fidgets with her fingers. "I have something else but maybe I'll just give it to you at another time, I don't really know though." Yaz pouts, "Why wouldn't you give it to me now?" The doctor looks serious at her, "Let's just forget about it for now okay?" Yaz frowns again, "Doctor are you mad at me or do you not like me?" The doctor looks scared, "Oh god of course I like you Yaz, I think you're great!" Yaz grabs the doctor's hand and rubs her thumb along it, "Then what is it, I thought we were close where you could tell me anything." The doctor swallows hard, "I just want you to know it's from one friend to another." Yaz feels her heart kinda sink but was she really expecting the doctor to feel the same? 

* * *

Yaz puts on a fake grin, "Of course I know that, now what is it?" The doctor pulls the gold heart necklace out of her pocket and hands it to Yaz. "Oh my gosh, doctor this is beautiful!" The doctor smiles, "The surprise is inside of it." Yaz's eyes light up, "You mean it's a heart locket?" Yaz opens it up and there is a picture of the universe inside of it. "Is this because we travel the universe together?" The doctor nods even though that's not the real meaning behind it. "Look I know you don't really drink but I was wondering if we could have a little wine tonight, especially seeing it's Valentine's Day.." Yaz suggest to the doctor. The doctor grins, "I suppose a glass of wine wouldn't hurt." Yaz gets up and goes to get the wine, she pours them each a glass. 

* * *

"You know there's no other way I'd rather spend my Valentine's Day and no other person I'd rather spend it with." The doctor grins, "Well, technically I'm an alien." Yaz giggles, "You know what I mean!" The doctor finishes her wine and so does Yaz. Yaz pours herself another glass and asks the doctor if she'd like one but the doctor refuses another glass. Yaz is secretly wanting to drink 3 glasses cause she knows if she drinks at least 3 she'll start saying what's really on her mind. Yaz drinks it down kinda quickly and gets another glass. "Yaz, I don't know if you should drink this." Yaz pouts, "Doctor, honestly 3 glasses is nothing for me, I'll be fine okay?" The doctor looks concerned, "Are you sure?" Yaz nods, "Really 3 doesn't affect me and I'll stop after this one." The doctor nods in agreement.

* * *

Yaz starts feeling a little flirty and brave. She pokes the doctor's sides and tries to tickle her causing the doctor to lean back on the sofa almost falling over, Yaz is now over her tickling her. "Oh Yaz, please, please stop!" Yaz giggles, "You know that you don't want me to stop, it feels too good!" The doctor grabs Yaz around the waist almost wrestling her. "Oh so you wanna wrestle?" Yaz asks. The doctor grins, "I could beat you!" Yaz takes off her necklace and puts it on the table while the doctor takes her scarf off, sitting it on the table. They get on the floor and start wrestling around. Yaz pounces on the doctor and the doctor wraps her legs around Yaz. She starts feeling heat build between her legs! Yaz can feel herself getting warm from the doctor's leg's being around her. They roll around on the floor and then Yaz pins the doctor down. "I got you where I want you!" The doctor laughs, "Hmm is that so." The doctor grunts and breathes heavy trying to push Yaz off of her but she can't do it. 

* * *

Yaz bangs her hand down on the floor 1, 2, 3! "I win!" They get up off of the floor and sit back down on the sofa. Yaz puts her necklace back on and the doctor wraps her scarf around her neck. Yaz decides to joke around with the doctor as a way to maybe find some things out. "So doctor, did you get hot for me when we wrestled?" The doctor being her clueless and dorky self says, "Yeah I did and I'm sweating but any physical activity will do that." Yaz laughs at her. "How did you feel when I pinned you?" The doctor gulps, "Um defeated, I guess." Yaz rolls her eyes, "Yeah but did you feel anything else?" The doctor hesitates then says, "I felt hot!" Yaz processes this, does the doctor just mean hot from the activity or hot for her? Yaz doesn't know if she should push it further.

* * *

"You get me hot too!" Yaz replied and then gulped. The doctor sat there silent for a moment. Yaz started to panic. "Oh doctor, did I say something wrong?" The doctor grinned, "Oh don't be silly, of course you didn't." Yaz thinks, what else could she do that would get their bodies close together.. She decides to put some music on. She puts on the song Body Work by Tegan and Sara. Yaz grabs the doctor's hand and they dance around the living room like crazy. Once the chorus starts Yaz closes the gap between them and grinds up on the doctor. The chorus starts, "You do your body work, I feel my pulse workin overtime, you do your body work, I feel my pulse workin overtime, I get shy in these lights, I feel your body doin overtime." The doctor doesn't back away she just grinds back against Yaz and grins. Yaz wonders if she's doing it back because she is feeling something too? Is she just being polite and dorky and clueless? 

* * *

After they finish dancing they sit down again. "Look doctor there's something I wanna ask but I don't wanna ruin this night or ruin anything..." The doctor smiles, "I'm sure you won't." Yaz gulps, "I mean it's Valentine's Day doctor and..." The doctor frowns, "You'd rather be out with Ryan or someone else?" Yaz curls her lip up, "Oh god, no doctor!" The doctor looks confused, "Then what is it?" Yaz gulps and goes for it, "I guess...I was just wondering, would you be my Valentine?" The doctor gulps and waits before replying. Yaz starts to panic, "I mean you don't have to, I'm just...I mean..." The doctor grins and grabs Yaz's hand, "Of course I'll be your Valentine." 

* * *

Yaz smiles, "Doctor I kinda don't mean it in a friend way...." The doctor swallows hard, "Um Yaz...I kinda..." Yaz thinks the doctor is about to reject her, 'Never mind, I should probably go.." The doctor frowns, "Wait, I thought you liked me?" Yaz swallows hard again, "Doctor I do like you, but I'm really messing this up I think.." The doctor pulls Yaz into a very soft hug, it feels very romantic. Once, they pull out of the hug Yaz notices the doctor's tears. "Doctor what is wrong, are you upset at me?" The doctor shakes her head, "Not at all, I really like you and I wanna be your Valentine." Yaz grins, "You already acknowledged that." The doctor doesn't know what else to say, "I know but I don't mean like that, I mean like this..." The doctor leans in and starts kissing Yaz on the lips! Yaz is a bit shocked by the move but feels so many sparks and kisses her back with so much passion! After the kiss they look into each other's eyes and smile. "Doctor, you really do love me?" The doctor smiles, "Of course I do Yaz and there's more to that necklace than I told you." Yaz looks confused, "What do you mean?" The doctor smiles, "The reason the universe is inside the heart, is because I can't have a universe without you Yaz and you are my universe!" Yaz cries, "Doctor, I....I love you!" The doctor kisses Yaz gently again and then whispers, "I love you too." 


End file.
